Cayendo 1º Reto HhT 2014
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Hubo un tiempo que tontamente se creyeron invencibles, hubo un tiempo que que creyeron la fuerza de su amor podía con todo; justo ahora se venían a dar cuenta que el amor, aunque sea tan grande como el que ellos sienten, simplemente no puede sanarlo todo. 1º Reto HhT 2014


**Hola a todos de nuevo, pues aquí me tienen publicando éste nuevo one, en ésta ocasión para cumplir 1° Reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba 2014, "El one de Reyes" se nos dio una frase y con ésta teníamos que crear algo y bueno, aquí está lo que la señora inspiración me permitió escribir xD espero que sea de su agrado.**

_"Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles, nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos, nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos. Y nos lastimamos más, el triple de todo lo demás, por eso, mi antiguo amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido." (Acción Poética Colombia)_

**"CAYENDO"**

Se había terminado. Lo supo apenas cruzó aquella puerta.

Ver esas maletas en el suelo fue suficiente para hacerle saber que en efecto, aquella noche, todo iba a terminar.

No podía decir que le sorprendía, a decir verdad llevaba meses esperándolo, pero había pecado de ingenuo al creer que las cosas entre ellos dos se podían arreglar. Ahora sabía que era imposible. Después de todo había ciertas cosas que simplemente no se podían olvidar.

Con los ánimos por los suelos dejó su capa tirada sobre el suelo sin importarle que aquella pulcra y ordenada sala se viera ahora desordenada. Ya no importaba, a partir de ese día ya no importaría para nada.

Con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro suspiró mientras trataba de encontrar en su interior las fuerzas perdidas. Tenía que ser valiente, ahora más que nunca tenía que sacar a relucir aquel lado Gryffindor que siempre lo acompañaba.

No pudo, sin atreverse a dar un paso más se sentó de golpe en el sillón más cercano y llevó las manos hacia su rostro sintiendo el miedo y la frustración en cada célula de su cuerpo. Aquél no podía ser el final, se negaba a aceptarlo, un amor como el de ellos dos simplemente tenía que ser capaz de más.

Es verdad que había superado muchas cosas, celos, mentiras, una guerra e incluso el odio de dos hermanos que al saberse traicionados les habían dado la espalda. Pero al parecer su amor no iba a ser capaz de superar la última prueba… Y ahora ahí se encontraba, temiendo subir aquellas conocidas escaleras para enfrentar el triste final.

Sintió las cálidas lágrimas en sus ojos, era patético, aún no la tenía frente a él y ya demostraba su debilidad. Suspiro una vez más y justo cuando se disponía a por fin ir en su busca, sintió su presencia.

Sin poderlo evitar se puso tenso, últimamente las cosas con ella no habían sido fáciles, apenas la veía se desataba la tercera guerra mundial, últimamente no podían estar en la misma habitación sin discutir. Porque últimamente él era la pólvora y ella era el fuego. Aquello le dolía pero no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo, si ella se sentía dolida él también y eso no era una buena combinación.

La vida les había dado un duro golpe cuando menos lo esperaban y ellos lo enfrentaron de la peor manera.

Sabiendo que no podía retrasar más aquel momento sintiéndose agotado de la nada, levantó la cabeza y entonces la vio.

Ella, la mujer que más había amado en su vida; ella, el amor de su existencia; ella, su mejor amiga, Hermione Potter, su esposa, la mujer que ahora lo lastimaba más que nadie.

Ver aquel demacrado rostro en lo que antes fue uno lleno de vida y esperanzas, era un golpe bajo. Hermione lo veía con aquella mirada suya que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, esa que haría correr a cualquier mago tenebroso que anduviera cerca, pero ahora esa mirada, la inspiraba él. Aquello dolía, dolía y mucho.

Sin saber que decirle se limitó a sonreírle, Hermione por supuesto no le correspondió la sonrisa, al contrario, le dirigió una mirada aún más fría que la primera y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba. Fue entonces que él pudo ver aquella enorme cicatriz que le surcaba el antebrazo izquierdo, esa cicatriz que la había marcado el peor día de su existencia, el día que un enloquecido mago había matados sus sueños.

— Llegas tarde.

Aquellas palabras por parte de la castaña lo tomaron por sorpresa, llevaba meses sin importarle la hora en la que él llegaba, fue por eso que pasaba tiempo extra en el ministerio, cazando magos locos como aquel que acabo con su feliz vida de casados.

— Tenía trabajo pendiente.

Y entonces vino el silencio, un incómodo silencio donde ambos se limitaron a estudiar al otro; él, recordando aquellos tiempos donde no había problemas, donde tenían un futuro por delante y nada más importaba, dónde estúpidamente se creyeron invencibles.

— Me voy Harry.

Ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios fue peor, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no se atrevía, no quería terminar de romper el delgado suelo donde pisaban, ese que aún los hacía sentir cariño e incluso amor por el otro, pero que lamentablemente no era suficiente para arreglar el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

— Lo supuse.

Hermione asintió y la escuchó suspirar, era extraño, hace tiempo que no dejaba que él viera ese tipo de emociones en ella. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, y es que, era triste pensar que no hace mucho ellos fueron Harry y Hermione, el feliz matrimonio, los mejores amigos que sentían con la fuerza de su amor, podían combatir al mundo entero.

— Adiós entonces.

— Espera…

La castaña lo observó con curiosidad, él sabía porque, era extraño que él la detuviera de ese modo, era extraño que él le hablara sin resentimiento y sin gritos, pero tenía que preguntarle algo, no podía dejarla marchar así como así.

— ¿A dónde irás?

— A casa de mis padres.

Asintió sólo por hacer algo, aquello lo tranquilizaba, los señores Granger serían buena compañía para ella, necesitaba apoyo, ese apoyo que él no le pudo dar.

— No quiero que me vayas a buscar.

Se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, él no tenía intención alguna de buscarla, él sabía que por ahora nada se podía arreglar entre ellos dos.

— Necesito tiempo, necesito pensar las cosas.

— Por supuesto.

Él comprendió el mensaje oculto tras aquellas palabras, necesitaba tiempo para pensar si oficialmente se divorciaba de él o no.

Ahora fue Hermione quien asintió, sintiéndose evidentemente incómoda en aquel lugar, suspiró y dio media vuelta.

— Adiós entonces Harry.

Y ella se alejó, dio un paso hacia sus maletas y sin molestarse en darle un último vistazo tomó la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a irse. Pero no lo hizo, no pudo porque en un gesto inconsciente él la detuvo. Él mismo se sorprendió al ver su mano tomar con fuerza la muñeca de Hermione impidiéndole marcharse.

Con la sorpresa e incredulidad grabada en el rostro Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él y al ver aquellos castaños ojos, todo lo que habían vivido esos años llegó a su cabeza.

La vio de niña en aquel tren preguntando por un sapo, la vio aterrada cuando la rescataron de aquel viejo troll en sus años en Hogwarts, la vio luchar a su lado como si nada ni nadie más importara, la vio agonizar en aquella batalla final, la vio a su lado en cada momento importante de su vida, la volvió a sentir y a ver como aquellas primeras veces cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que algo más que amistad la unía a ella, la vio al lado de Ron mientras él se engañaba con Ginny, los vio a ambos sufrir por ese amor que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos y que era imposible, volvió a revivir aquella primera vez, aquella donde ambos se entregaron por completo a ese amor aun contra los hermanos Weasley, vio los celos, los gritos, la lucha que tuvieron que enfrentar para poder estar juntos, y también vio aquella vez cuando todo se descubrió, volvió a sentir el daño que causaron, las maldiciones que recibieron porque decidieron estar juntos, vio aquella vez que pisaron por primera vez su casa, su perfecto nido de amor, volvió a revivir las increíbles noches de pasión que pasaron juntos, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos; vio su boda, aquella donde frente a pocos invitados se juraron amor eterno, vio sus viajes, sus pequeñas y absurdas discusiones, y cuando ella le dio la mejor noticia de su vida, cuando le informó que iban a ser padres, sintió la dicha que recorrió su cuerpo en aquel momento, la felicidad, la vio a ella con aquella perfecta panza de embarazada… y por supuesto también recordó el día en que su perfecto mundo de fantasía se vino abajo. El día que su infierno personal comenzó.

Fue un día común y corriente, un día que decidieron hacia buen clima para ir a pasear a Hogsmeade, después de todo al nuevo miembro de la familia le hacía falta algunas cosas, caminaban entretenidos por las calles del pequeño pueblo cuando el ataque comenzó, rezagados mortífagos, aquellos que no fueron capturados años atrás, con sus capuchas negras hechizaban a todos a diestra y siniestra, quemaban casas, locales y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, él era auror, él debía defender a todo el que pudiera pero ahora, a su lado, estaba su más preciado tesoro, ese que debía defender con uñas y dientes. Pero eran demasiados, aún con Hermione ayudándolo no pudo hacer mucho, más pronto de lo que hubiera querido se encontraban rodeados, y él sintió lo que era el terror. Su Hermione estaba embarazada y sabía que cualquiera de aquellas varitas podía dar el golpe final, el hechizo que acabaría con ellos y su pequeño hijo.

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza todo fue confuso, se vio separado de Hermione mientras escuchaba sus gritos, se vio luchar contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino para llegar a ella, los gritos de Hermione eran todo lo que escuchaba, y después el silencio, risas absurdas que calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho y después no supo nada más.

Despertó en una cama en San Mungo, demasiado herido para poder moverse, según los medimagos se había salvado de milagro, pero a él no le importaba, preguntó por Hermione y las caras de los sanadores no fueron una buena señal.

Había sobrevivido, pero había perdido al bebé.

Fue la peor noticia que le dieron jamás, sintió el dolor barrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le habían arrebatado a su hijo y aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, también le habían arrebatado a Hermione.

Porque la castaña, cegada por el dolor apenas lo vio lo culpo de todo, porque era por él que habían atacado aquella tarde, lo buscaban a él, al gran Harry Potter, porque por ser "el salvador", por casarse con él, a ella le habían quitado a su pequeño hijo. Jamás lo iba a conocer, jamás lo iba a tener entre sus brazos.

Y a partir de entonces todo cambió.

Hermione día a día lo culpaba, lo veía con odio, con amargura. No podían estar en la misma habitación sin que los reclamos y los gritos comenzaran, no había día que no llorara su perdida, no había minuto en que no lo culpara de su dolor. Pero a él también le dolía, después de todo esa era su familia y no necesitaba a Hermione para saberse culpable de aquella tragedia.

Y así pasaron los meses, Hermione dejó incluso de hablarle por días, dormían en habitaciones separadas y sólo se veían para gritarse. El dolor los había cambiado, ese día los habían matado a los tres, ese día habían terminado con su soñada familia.

Porque ahora poco importaba el amor que se tenían, porque se seguían amando, lo veía día a día en aquellos castaños ojos, lo vio ahora, cuando tomó su muñeca y le impidió irse de ahí, quería luchar por su matrimonio, por su felicidad, por ese amor que por mucho tiempo los mantuvo invencibles, quería salvar su relación en memoria de su hijo, por él, por ella, por su amor.

Hermione veía con terror el punto exacto donde su piel se fundía con la de ella, hace bastante tiempo que no se tocaban, y si Hermione sentía lo mismo que él, aquél roce quemaba.

— ¿Qué haces?

Trago saliva, la verdad era que no sabía que estaba haciendo, lo hizo sin pensar, lo hizo impulsado por el recuerdo de aquel amor, de aquella pasión que los unió por tanto tiempo.

— No te vayas.

Lo dijo de corazón, lo dijo con la esperanza de que todo se pudiera arreglar en el último momento, porque de nuevo vio ese amor que la castaña sentía por él, al verlo, poco le importaron los gritos, los reclamos y el daño que le causo todos esos meses, el daño que mutuamente se hicieron, si ahora todo se arreglaba comenzarían de nuevo, podían hacerlo, podían luchar, podían formar aquella familia que les arrebataron y que ambos soñaban con tener.

Hermione apretó los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada y entonces él vio las lágrimas y el dolor, aquella mueca que vio por primera vez cuando ella despertó y se enteró que había perdido al bebé, aquél día que le gritó por primera vez, todo era su culpa.

Su querida castaña suspiro y derramo esas lágrimas que retenía, y en un acto que no esperaba, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba, sin decir palabra le dejó sentir aquel dolor que cargaba día a día, aquel dolor que ambos sentían, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y deposito dulces besos en su frente. El tiempo se detuvo y por un instante de nuevo se sintió invencible, se sintió capaz de seguir adelante, se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar.

Y justo cuando sintió aquella esperanza renovada, Hermione levantó la vista, y su mundo se vino abajo.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró inmediatamente, hizo un segundo intento y por fin pudo hablar.

— Te amo Harry, siempre fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida, justo ahora siento que éste amor me quema por dentro, muero por olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, en verdad que lo quiero pero… no puedo, me arrebataron a mi hijo Harry, y yo te grite a la cara muchas veces que fue tu culpa, te odie por meses, te desprecie, justo ahora me siento divida entre estos sentimientos que no puedo controlar, porque te amo, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de mi desprecia lo nuestro, no puedo seguir contigo, justo ahora no puedo.

Y entonces él se permitió llorar, lo entendía, él mismo se despreciaba, justo en ese momento odio más que nunca ser Harry Potter, odio más que nada tener ese nombre y cargar el enorme peso de aquella cruz bajo sus hombros, porque por eso le habían quitado todo.

Así que en verdad había terminado. Sintió un vació en su pecho que sabía a partir de ahora cargaría hasta el último de sus días, sabiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer, liberó a su castaña amiga, a su castaña amante, aquella que jamás iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, aquella que aunque evidentemente lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, al parecer, el resentimiento que sentía por él era incluso más fuerte.

Hermione le dedicó una triste sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, y de nuevo, tomándolo por sorpresa, llevó su mano hacia su mejilla y le dedicó una última caricia. Fue entonces que lo vio, algo en sus ojos, un pequeño e insignificante brillo de esperanza… pero, fue tan efímero que seguramente lo soñó, cuando volvió a ver aquellos ojos solamente vio dolor.

— Adiós Harry Potter.

— Adiós Hermione.

Hermione dibujo una extraña mueca en su rostro y tomando sus maletas se encaminó hacia la puerta una vez más, pero ésta vez no la detuvo, ésta vez dejo que se fuera. Hermione Granger salió de aquella casa y posiblemente también de su vida para siempre, sentía que no podía pensar en ella con su nombre de casada, desde aquél día donde les habían arrebatado todo, ella dejó en cierto modo de ser su esposa. Pero aun así esa mujer que se había llevado con ella la mitad de su corazón que seguía con vida, siempre, siempre sería su todo.

Vacío por dentro y con el corazón destrozado se dejó caer una vez más en aquél sillón, sintió el dolor atravesar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se acababa de derrumbar, cuando Hermione había abandonado la casa todo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido, después de todo había caído desde muy alto y no sabía si alguna vez se iba a poder levantar.

Y ahí siguió, cayendo… cayendo y cayendo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Ya saben que todo comentario es bien recibido en un review.**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
